Government of the Random Insanity Alliance
The Government of the Random Insanity Allinace now it consists of a Triumvirate and four cabinet members among several other appointed administrative positions as of the 3rd ConstRItuion which came into effect during the Sixteenth Cabinet. It used to consist of a Cabinet of 5 elected officials and 2 other non-cabinet officials under the RIA's First/Second ConstRItution. Current Officials RIA Government Timeline Notes about Timeline *HoFA = Head of Foreign Affairs *WA = War Adviser *EA = Economic Adviser *MoP =Minister of Propaganda *HoIA = Head of Internal Affairs *CP = Captain Planet Positions Leader Captain Planet *Note: Meatkin Pie was the actually winner in the tenth through thirteenth elections of Captain Planet, and "Kenny's Cock" was the winner of the fourteenth election, but due to the fact that they are inanimate objects, they cannot serve office which lead to the runner-up becoming Captain Planet. Minister of Propaganda *Note: One position that is not shown on the timeline is the Minister of Propaganda position which existed during the ninth, tenth, and eleventh cabinets. The people who held this position were Shyox for the ninth cabinet and zblewski during the tenth and eleventh cabinets. This position was abolished during the eleventh cabinet. =Cabinets and Elections= First Cabinet *The First Cabinet was in power from about July and August of 2006. Second Cabinet *The Second Cabinet was in power from September 20, 2006 to and October of 2006. *Artema Dragon officially won the election with 45.45% of the votes but he went inactive for some time after the election so the runner-up Omega-Red became the War Advisor Third Cabinet *The Third Cabinet was in power during November of 2006. Fourth Cabinet *The Fourth Cabinet was in power during December of 2006. *Shyox achieved 59.38% (19) of the votes but failed to achieve the necessary 2/3 majority to be re-elected as the Leader by one vote and thus the runner-up Azural was elected into the position. Fifth Cabinet *The Fifth Cabinet was in power during January of 2007. Sixth Cabinet *The Sixth Cabinet was in power during February of 2007. Seventh Cabinet *The Seventh Cabinet was in power during March of 2007. Eighth Cabinet *The Eighth Cabinet was in power during April of 2007. Ninth Cabinet *The Ninth Cabinet was in power during May of 2007. *Note: The Captain Planet and Head of Internal Affairs positions were added to the ConstRItution during the month of the eighth cabinet which is why they first started in the ninth cabinet. *Since Shyox won both the Economic Advsisor and Minister of Propaganda elections he had to choose between them and chose to be Minister of Propaganda. Due to the fact that EnragedLobster, the second place candidate for the Economic Advisor, also won the position of Co-Leader. Due to this a new second election for Economic Advisor was planned to be held between the two other remaining candidates, zombie2000 and Vector. However, before this could happen zombie2000 decided to remove himself from the race making Vector the Economic Advisor. Tenth Cabinet *The Tenth Cabinet was in power during June of 2007. *Cheeseaholic mysteriously and unexpectedly went inactive without any word of why and his nation was deleted due to 20 days of inactivity. Kaiser became the interim War Advisor for the rest of the term. Eleventh Cabinet *The Eleventh Cabinet was in power during July of 2007. Twelfth Cabinet *The Twelfth Cabinet was in power during August of 2007. *Both Ananegg and bioakky resigned from the RIA during this cabinet and Crazyisralie became the replacement Co-Leader for the month and the Head of Internal Affairs position remained empty until the next election. Thirteenth Cabinet *The Thirteenth Cabinet was in power during September of 2007. *This cabinet was the first time in RIA's history that no incumbents were re-elected to the same position. Fourteenth Cabinet *The Fourteenth Cabinet was in power during October of 2007. Fifteenth Cabinet *The Fifteenth Cabinet was in power during November of 2007. *EnragedLobster stepped down from his position of Head of Foreign Affairs a little into the month and nominated Loren as his replacement. zblewski then replaced Loren in the Head of Internal Affairs position. *Loren stepped down from her position a few days prior to Delta and no replacement was chosen. Delta1212 stepped down as leader near the end of the month, making Vintus the leader by default for a couple of days. EnragedLobster and Supertwigs1013 both rescinded their allegiance to RIA the day Delta1212 stepped down. All empty positions remained that way until the normally scheduled election a couple of days later. =3rd ConstRItution Cabinets= Sixteenth Cabinet *This is the first Cabinet under the 3rd ConstRItution of the RIA. It was in power for the month of December 2007. *Due to a few different issues a second election was held several days after the first as a revote for the Triumvirate Seventeenth Cabinet *The Seventeenth Cabinet is in power during January of 2008.